Project Valentine
by ForensicGeek2
Summary: Neither Hermione nor Fred appreciate Ron's recent attitude since Hermione broke up with him, so Hermione and Fred decide to get back at him and go to the family dinner as a couple this Valentine's day. Will they ever be able to go back to things the way they were, or will they find happiness in their new relationship? AU Fremione story! Prequel to PurebloodGirl s Fame and Feelings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** So, fun facts with ForensicGeek2: I don't own Harry Potter. Surprised? Well, it gets better- I also make no money from writing this story. I know- it's my dirty little secret.

A/N: Hello! One chappie a day untill Valentine's Day, however two today as I'm a day behinde. Written for my lovely PurebloodGirl, but I hope all of you enjoy it.

Chapter One: the Offer

Valentine's had always been a nuisance to Hermione. She had always firmly believed you should let people know you care about them year round, not just one day. However, this time Valentine's Day was going to mean something, and she was going to need all of her Gryffindor spirit. She just hoped he would ask her... Yes, it's true- Valentine's Day meant something to Hermione Jean Granger because the war hero was after a boy.

Fred Weasley had never had a problem with Valentine's day- in fact it was the perfect excuse to try out new love potions. But this year was the first Valentine's Day after the war and he wanted it to be special for one witch in particular. He wanted to show everyone that he had matured, and for the first time he didn't mind. If that meant that a certain bushy haired witch would notice him, Fred felt it would be worth it.

xoxoxoxo

It was the very morning of February 7th, and after Hermione and Ron's messy breakup, Hermione was hesitant to go to the Weasley family dinner alone. When Ron had once tried to get her to leave because he had a new girlfriend, Molly had just laughed and told him that Hermione was more family than Romilda could ever be. She knew that most of the family had hoped the pair wed, but Hermione felt they were just too different. That didn't stop Ron from making several rude comments about her that night, which lead to a premature departure. So when Fred had owled her earlier in the week asking to meet up and discuss something, she had a gut feeling that it would be related to that. Fred had stuck up for her whenever she and Ron had fought, and while it was annoying at first she found it was quite endearing.

"Hello there, love. It's been too long." The tall redhead had drawled, meeting her in a lovely little wizard cafe.  
"It's been four days Fred." Hermione replied monotonically from her seat.  
"Oh! You've been **_counting_**? Well then I guess I wasn't as unnoticed as I thought." Hermione had chuckled, greeting him with a hug.  
"You? Unnoticed? Whenever you're unnoticed, I'm always worried you're plotting something."  
He continued, easily being drawn in by her friendly banter,  
"Good to know."

"Now- what did you ask me here for?" She found herself asking, as their drinks arrived.  
"Well, we both know how Ron is...and we both know how he's going to try and make you jealous."  
"Well," Hermione sniffed "it's most definitely not going to work."  
Fred chuckled, "I know that, Mum knows that, and to be honest I think the Minister knows that. But when Ron was spouting bollocks about how he's going to get you back this Saturday, I started thinking." Hermione mock sighed into her hands.  
"What did we do this time to invoke the thought process of Fred Weasley?"  
"Anyways I thought- what if we showed up there together." He finished, breathless. She watched him warily, the slight flush to his cheeks and twinkle in his eyes which rivalled that of their deceased Headmaster.  
"Us? As in you and I?"  
He rolled his eyes, "No I mean you and Bellatrix Lestrange- of course I mean you and I! Just imagine his face..."  
Hermione carefully considered her options: she could go alone and face Ronald's jabs, she could find some twat to come with her and pretend to care, or she could go with Fred...kind, funny, supportive Fred. Ron's older brother Fred. If she went with Fred, she could actually imagine the pair were a couple, maybe even keep that image up. However, there was always the fact that they could go back to friends and she'd just be all the more smitten. Was it a risk that she was willing to take? Looking at the nervous smile on Fred's face, she decided it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: the Plan

Fred was slightly disappointed when Hermione left with only a quick peck on the cheek and a promise to meet up the next day, but they would be spending Valentine's as a couple, which was much more successes than he had thought. He knew George wouldn't mind looking after the shop for as long as he did, but he felt guilty when re realized that George had spent the past four hours alone with it. As he walked the short distance between the cafe and the shop, he thought back to his and George's conversation at the beginning of last week...

"So Fred- how are we getting Hermione to spend Valentine's with you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Hermione Granger? Order of Merlin First Class, brightest witch of her age, bushy haired bookworm, love of your life? Ring a bell?"  
"But Valentine's? With me?"  
"Well, that's what I said- didn't I?"  
"But Ron-"  
"Made a mistake by letting her go. You, on the other hand, are going to bring her to Mum's dinner and show her exactly how much better a man you are. Redeem the Weasley name, eh?"

They had spent hours drinking wine and planning what to say, going long into the night. He was certain that he could make it a special night for her, he was just hoping that she'd enjoy it.

Hermione couldn't wait to see Fred the next day, and she checked over her QuickQuill hoping it had recorded everything. They had decided to keep their plan secret but agreed it would be best if George knew. She flipped through the pages, outlining key elements that they'd need to practice to convince their family. They'd need to make sure to be affectionate, be in sync, be in love- it was a blessing and a curse for the bookworm. On one hand, she was simply elated to learn all about him and spend the week as a couple, but on the other hand she was worried she might let her feelings come to light or fall for him even more. She was sure that if that happened, she wouldn't be able to go back as friends which would probably hurt his feelings and ruin any chances she might have had. But it was too late- she and Fred were already planning to 'date' and watch several films at her flat the next day, becoming more comfortable with a relationship. Now would probably be as good a time as any to start cleaning...

When Fred had finally arrived the next afternoon, Hermione had moved the couch three times and had spent twelve minutes trying to straighten her hair. So she had ended up moving the couch back to its starting position and pulling back her hair in a thick bun. So many had assumed that her hair would curl beautifully as the years went on, however it just ended up with more frizz and being even more unmanageable.  
Fred had walked in, looking impeccable, with a navy jumper and a pair of jeans. He looked excited at the prospect of spending the afternoon with her, and Hermione found herself genuinely smiling. After the war, she had been trying very hard to remain positive, yet she still sometimes found herself staring at some old photos of those who passed: Nymphadora, Dobby, Dumbledore, Viktor Krum...it sometimes became too much. But when she saw Sirius and Remus  
-finally happy and living together to the fullest with Teddy (their godson)- as well as Harry and Ginny, she knew that they could move on from the war and be reborn from their sorrow. And as a thin, freckled arm snaked around her shoulder, pulling her close to him, Hermione decided that she like bring reborn, she liked starting fresh once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, my updates would be on time. As they are not (sorry guys), I think it's only a matter of time until you realize I'm not J K Rowling and don't own anything.

Chapter Three: Infatuation

"_Fred? Fred?_" A quiet voice asked. He recognized it, but couldn't place it. It didn't matter, as long as the voice allowed him to return to his world of subconscious. He had been having a particularly enjoyable dream about Hermione where she was-

"_**Fred**_!" The voice said, and this time he properly woke.

"Eh? Whaz goung un?" He slurred sleepily.

"The movie's over." This caught his attention.

"Moveh?" He managed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The sight his eyes were met with were those of his beautiful brunette companion, arms still on his trying to wake him.

"You wanted us to watch Star Wars? That movie." Suddenly it came back to him. Ron. Hermione. Plan. Date. Couple. Valentine's Day.

"Oh." He replied intelligently. Hermione cracked a smile and began disentangled her limbs from his, shaking them to return feeling to her extremities.

"When did this happen?" He asked, gesturing to their entwined figures, also starting to stretch.

"When I fell asleep." Hermione responded with a small smile.

"Are you hungry? I can whip something up if you'd like. It's almost dinner anyways." The clock on the wall confirmed this and he stood up to accompany her to the kitchen.

"I'm sure you can't be worse than Percy- Sweet Merlin my stomach was doing summersaults for a week!"  
He confirmed with a happy smile.

xoxoxoxo

"Fred! What did you add? Good Godric please tell me you didn't leave it on high the WHOLE time?" Hermione ran around the kitchen in a panic. The Ministry had offered her a large sum to compensate for her losses, but she knew it couldn't make up for the hole in her heart. Instead of splurging it like Ron, or starting up a business like Harry, Hermione decided to donate the entire sum to the Department of Magical Creatures. She had once foreseen a happy job there, but instead worked as a specialist healer for Magical Creatures. She enjoyed her work and how helpful she felt when doing it, so she didn't spend much time in her flat. It was mostly used for sleeping and preparing food, so it was a little tight on space. That meant that Hermione had ample reason to bump into Fred by 'accident'. However, smashing her nose into his chest while turning around was not a pleasant experience, and with him trying to wave his wand and put out the fire on the stove as well as not run into her, she partly regretted not expanding her space. That resulted on him landing on Hermione and leaving the brunette winded.

"Oh Hermione! Are you alright? Here let me help you." Fred fretted over her.

"I think we have more pressing problems." Hermione said, picking herself of the ground with his outstretched hand.

She ran to the table and retrieved her abandoned wand, regretting trying to make pasta the Muggle way. With a quick swish of her 10 3/4 inch dragon heart string, she put out the fire and silenced her muggle alarm.  
The kitchen, now void of anything too dangerous, was filled with the sound of labored breathing.

"Oh Salazar! Did I do that to you? Come here, love, and let me give it a look."

"Do what?" Hermione asked, moving forward anyways.

"You've a small cut on your jaw..." He explained, examining her closely.

"It doesn't hurt, I didn't even notice! Don't worry about it Fred." But he pulled her hand and lead her to her washroom despite her protests. Fred had spent much time at Hermione's after the War had ended, and that was when she first noticed her attractions. But Ron, who she had secretly liked for years, had finally noticed her. So she plastered on a smile and said she fancied him too.

It wasn't that Hermione was a pushover, she was a Gryffindor for a reason, but Hermione was just so confused and tired after all the fighting that the war had left in its wake so she didn't argue. After all, how would one go about rejecting someone for their older brother? When Hermione had ended things with Ron, she was worried the other Weasleys might hate her, but they had seen it coming. Sure they hoped the pair would work, but Hermione wanted something that they knew Ron couldn't give her- freedom. She needed working at odd hours and cooking microwave meals for one and reading with a cup of tea at three in the morning when the nightmares were bad. Ron needed someone to constantly be paying attention to him, always affectionate and smiling. She wanted a life of her own, not as a trophy or something to look at and be at your beck and call

With Fred, he gave her space. The pair had become friends (once they realized the family had been mourning over an unconscious Fred- not a dead one) and Hermione sat down on the edge of her tub obediently enough as he rummaged through her first aid kit. Fred simultaneously made life clearer and more confusing, and she loved it. She patiently watched him grow tired of trying to establish what muggle equipment to use and instead decided to use magic.

"This might sting a bit, love." Fred warned, kneeling down in front of the tub. She nodded her understanding, and clenched her jaw.  
A warm calloused hand took her face and turned it slightly to get a clearer angle. When she had fallen, a rough bit of tile had caught the edge of her skin, leaving little more than a scratch. But Fred still spent a moment casting charms to ward off infection and to clean the insignificant wound.

"Honestly, Fred- it doesn't hurt. It's not a big deal." She tried again.

"For you, Hermione, it couldn't be a big enough deal." He said quietly. The usually articulate bookworm was left positively speechless, simply enjoying the physical contact they had. Hermione didn't know what to say, so she settled with searching his eyes for a sign that he meant it.  
He met her eyes, which she saw filled with lust, and she swallowed. No sound escaped her lips, and the tension in the air was tangible.  
Fred was kneeled before her, and Hermione sat on the tub with a leg on either side of him. They slowly moved closer, unconsciously, until they were less than two inches away.

Hermione's eyes widened at their proximity, as a thousand thoughts went through her head. Why was he doing this? Was it some kind of joke? Were there cameras catching every second? What if-  
Hermione skillfully ducked her head, avoiding Fred's mouth and eyes. A pregnant silence stayed in the bathroom, as Hermione sat there avoiding his questioning (yet embarrassed) gaze awkwardly. Fred stood up slowly, and Hermione followed.  
"Thank you for the lovely time Hermione, but I probably should be making my way back to the shop." Fred lied.  
"Of course. It was my pleasure. I have some reports I probably should be finishing up soon anyways." Hermione lied.  
"Well, best let you get to it." Fred said, and apparated out of her flat without another word.  
He sat on his couch at home, thinking about why he had done that.  
Hermione returned to her couch at home, thinking about why she hadn't.

Neither sought out the other the next day, each choosing instead to wonder what might've happened had they kissed.

A/N: Sweet Merlin. Wow. First Fremione story, really nervous, and bam! All you fabulous people come! Special thanks to:  
DkCrush (who followed), Sims addict (who followed), Iceprincess22454 (who favourited and followed), chrisliz (who followed), cosmoGirl666 (who followed), kk1999 (who followed), Emmaline Wood (who favourited) and finally anubisfreak (who followed). Wow, you guys are the best. No reviews, but hey- you guys still rock! Sorry if I missed anyone. Thanks a ton, wasn't expecting that much positive reinforcement. Please review!

-ForensicGeek2-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money from this. Nor do I update on time...again. It was finished some twelve hours ago, however real life can be quite distracting. I also do not own real life, or if I do then I'm not very goood at it.

Chapter Four: Kiss or Miss

It was February 10th- and Fred was panicking. There were only four more days until Valentine's Day, and it was starting to irritate him that he and Hermione hadn't spoken since the 'Incident'.

How could he have been so stupid? She wasn't doing this because she had feelings for him she was doing it to get back at his younger brother! What on earth gave him the idea that his feelings might be recuperated? Because she didn't run away or hit him when he were healing a cut that he caused? Because she had spent the day with him watching movies and had fallen asleep in his arms? Because he had a great time joking and laughing while they tried to make pasta?

The reason didn't matter- either way he was wrong.

She didn't care for him the way he cared for her. It was a hit or miss... well, kiss or miss, to be exact. And Fred had missed...

xoxoxoxo

Hermione worked. And worked. And worked. She ignored her friends as polietly as she could, she didn't take her lunch break (which she was begining to regret), she even skived off of her meeting earlier that afternoon. Hermione didn't want to see or speak to anyone untill she had everything under control. She had taken the day off when the 'Incident' happened, so she was catching up on all of the work which she missed. She had patients to see, checkups to give, and all of the paper work from her day off. And just incase Hermione might finish her work early enough that someone might think she wasn't busy and try to talk to her, she had also collected all of the paper work which would need to been done for the next few days. Hermione Granger was avoiding a problem. In her office. Had any of her former proffessors seen her, they wouldn't recognize the young woman before them. Hermione Granger did **not** hide. She was a war heroine. She had tracked down hororcroxes and defeated the (supposedly) undefeatable wizard. Yet here she was, doing, quite possible, one of the _**least**_ Gryffindor things possible: she was hiding.

"Oh hello Hermione! Having a nice day?" a dreamy voice asked.

"Luna! How lovely to see you!" Hermione spat through clenched teeth. Luna Lovegood had also chosen a career as a Healer, and often popped by for little visits. Hermione adored the girl (now), however right now was not the time for visits.

"Wow, Hermione! You seem quite stressed about something. Do you think it might be the nargles?" Hermione truly did love the girl (most times).

"No Luna, I'm just trying to catch up on some work."

"Well, it seems to me that you're already quite caught up, and are trying to distract yourself. I understand that solitude might feel best inyour predicament. I know your just too polite to ask me to leave, but I don't mind. How's Fred?" Luna asked, remarkably accurate. A smile came over Hermione's face as she listened to Luna.

"He's...well."

"Ah." Luna said with a knowing smile, "So that's what this is about. Well, please enjoy yourself."

"Same to you, Luna." She smiled at the retreating figure.

"Hey! Luna! _Luna! **Luna**_! Feel free to stop by again soon, alright?"

xoxoxoxo

Fred worked. And worked. And worked. He ignored George and their assistants as polietly as he could, he didn't take his lunch break (which he was begining to regret), he even missed the great unveiling of some of his newest joke supplies earlier that afternoon. Fred didn't want to see or speak to anyone untill he had everything under control with his... romantic situation. He had taken the day off when the 'Incident' happened, so he was catching up on all of the work which he missed. He had product ideas to see, receipts to give, and all of the pranks to try that werewaiting for testing since his day off. And just incase Fred might finish his work early enough that George tried to talk to him, he had also collected paper work which would need to been done for the next few days. Fred Weasley was doing paperwork. In his office. Had any of his former proffessors seen him, they wouldn't recognize the young man before them. Fred Weasley did **not** do paperwork. He was the owner of a _prank shop_. He had tracked down incredible spells and created the (supposedly) foolproof joke supplies. Yet here he was, doing, quite possible, one of the _**least**_ prankster-ish things possible: he was hiding. So, he trew his quill on his desk with disgust. He pulled out a piece of parchmant and began drafting an invitation to dinner.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I apologize for my actions earlier- they were uncalled for. I'd like to make it up to you by taking you to dinner. If you're interested, please owl me and be ready for seven this evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Fred Weasley_

Too...formal.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Want to meet up for dinner tonight? Owl me back, and I can pick you up at seven._

_Fred Weasley_

Too... casual.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was hoping you'd be interested in accompanying me to dinner. I could pick you up at about seven tonight, if you're interested._

_Fred Weasley_

Fred sighed tiredly- it would have to do. It was quickly approaching four in the evening, and he knew Hermione didn't like surprises.

He was nervous about meeting with Hermione after what had happened, but he was the infamous Fred Weasley! He wouldn't let himself get discouraged or spend time worrying about the consequences. He was determined to tell Hermione how he really felt about her, and even if she rejected him, it would be better than living in their complicated relationship of uncertainty.

He wouldn't tell her tonight, but on Valentine's Day after the family dinner. Then he would. He was positively terrified of her reaction, however. But before he had time to dwell on all the things that could go wrong, a familiar tapping disrupted his thoughts.

_Dear Fred,_

_I'll see you at seven. I can't wait!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

xoxoxoxo

Hermione carefully placed the last pin in place, pleased with her transformation. An old dress in the back of her closet had finally been put to good use, and she had been a bundel of nerves from the time she finished getting ready (six o'clock) to the time Fred was due to pick her up. They didn't have much time to prepare their act, and Hermione was left confused about if it was an act or not. Had he tried to kiss her? Had she tried to kiss him? Did she even WANT him to kiss her? That would've made their whole situation so much more complicated. And complicated was hardly ever a direct translation to happy.

At seven o'clock, the familar chimes of her doorbell rang through the flat, and Hermione tried to calm her nerves. It was just Fred- your friend. Your friend who you're pretending to date to get back at his brother. Your friend who might've tried to kiss you... Just Fred.

She opened the door with an air of confidance that only a Gryffindor could master. A smile that was already at the ready was suddenly replaced by a genuine smile at the sight of her 'boyfriend'. He had cleaned up nicely, looking more mature than she had ever seen him. But he deserved more credit that she gave him- she hade noticed he'd been maturing a fair bit since their Hogwarts days.

Hermione smiled and took his outstretched arm with her nerves dissapearing. Just another reason why Hermione Granger loved Fred Weasley. The familiar tug of apparation pulled her from just below her navel, and the pair were wisked off to enjoy the company of their companion of preferance: each other.

**Holy Hungarian Hortails! You guys are amazing! Thanks to:**

**Wonderlandr, MaraudersAlways, glazedwater, Sampdoria, dragonmia, PurebloodGirl, nette91, rupertslover09, Shadow96angle, ChloeBarrowman, CountryGirl2605, Katemae Black, Imightjustwishiwasaweasley , and Shirosaki-Yuki**

**You all reviewing, favoriting, fallowing- it means the whole Harry Potter universe to me! You've all made my day!**

**PurebloodGirl: Well you are most certainly welcome! Don't worry about it- I'm just glad you got a chance to read it. I'm very glad you liked it- written for you my dear! I was trying to have some original, creative drama so thanks! Glad you liked Romilda (we'll be seeing more if her soon!).**

**dragonmia: Don't worry- we've plenary if time. They're getting there, and expect some more romance in no time! They'll kiss soon, fear not! Thanks a ton for your review, and I'm really glad you liked it!**

**Sampdoria: Thanks! I'm trying to have an I retesting plot and creat a fun story, so I'm really glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed that too!**

**You guys rock! Sorry about all the day-after updates. I'm trying to get ahead, don't worry!**

**ForensicGeek2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I (still) don't own anything. I did not become J K Rowling overnight, so all rights go to her.

A/N: Here we are, all caught up! Give me untill, tomorrow- then we might be behinde. I'm SORRY! You guys rock! Thanks to all who read, review, fav/follow, and just generally support. This story was written for PurebloodGirl- so go check out some of her fantastic writing.

Chapter Five: A Sirius Conversation

"Argh!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration, throwing her dark blue clutch at the far wall. She sunk into the ground, pulling various pins from her hair as she did so. She had spent so long trying to look nice for this dinner, and he spent the whole time sending her mixed feelings. Did he fancy her? Were they only friends? Did he regret what he did? What was going on? She sighed dejectedly and picked herself up from the floor. She moodily made her way to the kitchen and turned on the kettle, preparing for a night in.

Hermione felt so alone, in a different way than the war. She had been keeping her feelings bottled in for so long, she felt herself about to combust. She loved someone who she shouldn't- who could have gone through that? Who could she ask that she knew would treat her situation- Sirius.

She rushed to the practically unused fireplace and decided to ask for her best friends godfather. Even though the pair din't see eye to eye, he'd know what to do...she hoped.

"Sirius? Could I talk to you? I understand if you're busy, I just need a little advice..." Hermione said. Once she had spoken, she felt ridiculous. Sirius was finally a free man! Why on earth should he spend time with her? He could be doing whatever he liked! He could be- the familiar crack of apparation came from outside her flat door. She walked there quickly, practically melting with relief when she saw the familiar black hair.

Sirius looked at Hermione's dress and make up and took a step back with his hands up.

"Love, I don't know what you're looking for but I don't think I'm the person for you."

She noticed her attire and rolled her eyes, opening her door.

"Please! Like I'd ever do that to Remus!" She said, referring to Sirius' fiancé. After the war, the spell which Bellatrix had sent keeping him in the veil was broken, and the poor man had been stumbling around the Department of Mysteries for days before he had been found and brought in for questioning and medical attention.

Unlike most people believed, Remus and Tonks had never been a couple. Each reminded the other of Sirius, so they spent their time remembering and mourning together. When Remus had been wounded in battle, everyone thought he would die. He had narrowly missed a particularly hateful killing curse when he caught the tail end of an explosion. Sirius had found Remus at St. Mungo's (a few rooms down, coincidently) and had stayed with the werewolf until he woke, where the couple were finally reunited. Their engagement was the first of many which happened soon after the war, but the pair would always hold a special place in Hermione's heart.

"So, what can I do for you?" Her friend asked, when they had finally sat down each with a cup of tea.

"Sirius- what I'm telling you know is very personal. You understand that- right?"

"Of course, love!"

"You remember when you told me about when you and Remus first started dating? About how the Wizarding World made you feel like you were in love with the wrong person?"

Comprehension flashes through his eyes, and a smile appeared on his face.

"I do remember."

"How did it feel? How did it feel when you were supposed to be happy and in love with someone, when you knew he wasn't the one you wanted?"

"It felt like there was a part of me that only Remus could fill. It felt that even though I might be hated, even though it might hurt, it was worth the risk. Because life without Remus wasn't worth it. It would be better to loose something we had than never have anything worth taking the risk for." His words spoke a truth she couldn't deny.

"Sirius, has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are?"

"A few times." He said.

"Now come here." She let herself be pulled into a hug from the Animagus. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should tell him. Because life without Fred wasn't worth it. She knew deep down that it would be better to loose something that they had than never have anything worth taking the risk for. And Fred was definitely worth the risk.

xoxoxoxo

As a child, there had always been something magical to Hermione about the night. The silence, the solitude, the darkness- she had always been fascinated by it. However once her sixth year finished, the night had never been the same. It had been filled with terror and paranoia- would they die tonight? Would all of their work be for nothing? Once the war ended, the night was full of nightmares. Each night, she relived the horors of the war, and she saw her youth destroyed so that others could enjoy theirs. Hermione never truly begrudged the position thrust uppon her, but it made her sad to think that of all the dead, she had lived. What made her special? Did she have a larger purpose to fulfil after the war?

Those were the thoughts that plauged Hermione, as she nursed a cup of tea once more. Sirius had departed soon after their conversation to return to his loved ones, and Hermione sat quietly. As the bells sounded midnight, Hermione decided to try and get some sleep. That day, when she had fallen asleep in Fred's arms, she hadn't a single worry. Now she lay alone, tossing and turning, wondering if he fel the way she did too.

Frebruary 11th. Hermione checked off the date of her calendar and smiled at the pictures. She had used wizard pictures and charmed her calendar to inform her of all of her daily events, and smiled as she looked over all of her finished assignments. However she was very pleased that she had skipped her lunch break the day before- it made this one so much better.

_Lunch with Fred- 1 o'clock_

"Hello, love. Have a nice evening?" Fred asked, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before taking the seat oposite her.

"Lovely. Did you?" Her question was met with one of **_those_** smiles. The one that sent shivers down her spine and warmed her from the inside out.

"With you, I'm gaurenteed a good time." She blushed at his response and, to hide the heat in her cheeks, she responded, "Only 'good'?"

Fred mock considered it carefully before having an aparent brakthrough. "Spectacular!" He declared, a boyish grin upon his handsome features.

"Now that's more like it!" Hermione said with a smile, taking the time to glance down at her menu.

"Now- what's for lunch?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands together in glee. Thinking back to the infamous Weasley appetite, Hermione wondered if promising to pay for lunch this time had been the right idea.

**A/N: I know. It's mostly fluff. The dinner is coming up in a few chappies, and we'll find out what happens at lunch tomorrow...or whenever I get arround to posting. Thank you fabulous people for sticking with this story! I really hope you've enjoyed. If there's anything you'd like to see, or what you think will happen, please let me know! I'm still new to ff, so any constructive critisim is welcomed and asked for. 706 views? 18 follows? 10 favs? 4 reviews? Thank you to all- you're the best!**

**-ForensicGeek2-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine. Do I want it to be? Yes. Do I think it should be? Yes. Kinda. Would it be one time? I don't know- all I know is that this update finally is! Yay! But I don't make any money from this, nor do I own it.

A/N: Are you guys proud of me or what? Six chapters in and finally an update on time!

Chapter Six: A Long Night

_Previously: "With you, I'm gaurenteed a good time." She blushed at his response and, to hide the heat in her cheeks, she responded, "Only 'good'?"_

_Fred mock considered it carefully before having an aparent brakthrough. "Spectacular!" He declared, a boyish grin upon his handsome features._

_"Now that's more like it!" Hermione said with a smile, taking the time to glance down at her menu._

_"Now- what's for lunch?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands together in glee. Thinking back to the infamous Weasley appetite, Hermione wondered if promising to pay for lunch this time had been the right idea._

xoxoxoxo

"So- how has work been?" Hermione asked awkwardly. She didn't know what they hadn't talked about last night, so she decided to start with the usual small talk.

"Busy. So many people have been trying to buy love potions or supplies to catch friends in compromising positions- they've kept George and I on our feet, that's for sure."

"So- love potions, eh?" Hermione asked with mock seriousness. She feigned consideration of the product and asked, "On a completely unrelated note, have any left over?"

"Someone you're trying to convince of your beauty?" Fred asked with forced lightness.

"Well..." She laughed and signalled to the server that they had their orders. After they ordered a sandwich for Fred and 'whatever's today's special' for Hermione, Fred turned back to her expectantly.

"So- love potions?"

"Stupid and overused- why do you ask?"

Fred sighed. Maybe now would not be the best time to find out who Hermione fancied anyways...

"Hermione? Fred?" A shocked voice asked. The pair in question whirled around surprisedly, to find themselves face to face with none other than Ginny Weasley.

"What are you doing here? More importantly- what are you doing here together?"

Fred looked at Ginny with wide eyes and a nervous smile, while Hermione found the edge of her napkin very interesting.

"Well, I was going to visit Hermione at work. We were going to be having a girls night in a thought to see if she wanted to come. She wasn't at her office so we came here."

"We?" Hermione asked with a sinking feeling.

"Well you, me, Lav, Padma and Patil and Luna. The old Hogwarts gang. Are you interested?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Erm..." Hermione didn't know what to say. She really would've liked to catch up with Ginny- who was also quick to come to the bookworm's defence- but she didn't know if she and Fred should be spending time together.

"It'll be at the Burrow! Come for seven?" The redhead pleaded.

The Burrow? Hermione and Fred locked eyes across the table. He nodded slightly, and Hermione sighed theatrically, "I'll have to check my schedule..." The girl squealed excitedly, drawing some strange looks from nearby couples. In response to their questioning gazes, Ginny just smiled.

"I'll see you at seven! Bye Hermione! See ya Fred! Enjoy the lunch!" With that, she took off, leaving the pair with a new date.

xoxoxoxo

The girls had a lovely dinner, enjoying catching up and talking all about their new lives. Hermione had been very worried about the grins from Ginny that were often sent her way, so Hermione did her very best to stall. She had them all retell their favourite memory in Hogwarts, they talked about Ginny's baby names and gave suggestions (Hermione's suggested James Sirius), and she and Luna talked the other girls into watching a muggle murder movie. Things were running smoothly until the movie finished, and there was nothing to distract Ginny any longer.

"So- Hermione! What were you doing today at lunch with my brother?"

It would be a long night.

xoxoxoxo

"And then Lavendar started getting worked up because she and Romilda are friends and didn't want Ron to be cheating on his girlfriend with his ex! Like I would actually be at lunch with **_Ronald_**! So then Padma and Patil couldn't decide if I was with Bill or Charlie, and _argh_! Do you think Gin suspects us?" Hermione finished, nursing the cup of cocoa that Fred handed to her with a tradmark smirk.

"Does it matter?"

"Does it matter? _Does it **matter**?_ What if Gin lets something slip, or tells Ron and he confronts us or-"

"Hermione- we have until Valentine's. It's only a few days away. If you want to, just stay down here with me for another minute or two and let them gossip before going back up, alright love?" Fred asked kindly.

"Alright- but only for a minute. I haven't seen the girls together in ages!"

**A/N: Whoops! Not as long as they usually are but I'm trying to speed things up along here. Only a few chappies left! Review if you'd like an epilauge!**

**Thanks to:**

**Kaloge11, moiraixthanatoio, clairedycat47, Pip0937, olliepuppy, ThebrideofRemus, Shatteredxo, BretheBabbit, jbought, tianemariah1, LUNA GURLZ, Cupcake1578, and MissRavenclawxoxo. Really sorry if I forgot anyone.**

**Kaloge11: I'm so glad you liked it! I personally enjoyed writing that scene, so I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it!**

**PurebloodGirl: Thank you so much! You are so sweet! I'm very glad you aprove. I hope you like what's comin up next chappie! ;) So- epilauge or no? I'm leaning towards yes, so we can see how the original 18 years later compares to this- I'm trying to have some really cute twists. I can't wait for those chappies!**

**BretheBabbit: Big questiong here- Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump? Really cool name. Anyways, thank you for your review! I'm actually excited too! But just so I can write for you loely people!**

**Thanks a ton you guys! 9 reviews, 29 follows, 15 favourites, and 1, 377 views. One thousand three hundred and fifty four views. You have no idea how much that means to me! You guys are the best! Many thanks!**

**-ForensicGeek2-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** If I was J K Rowling, I'd own Harry Potter. Am I? No. It was really hard for me to accept that. What was even worse was when I found out that I make no money from writing this.

**A/N: One chappie left! That will be posted tomorrow (fingers crossed)! If anyone is interested in an epilauge, please leave a review.**

Chapter Seven: Sometimes Reality is Better Than Dreams

This was the second time that Hermione woke without nightmares- but this time it wasn't to an obnoxious tune. It was to the sound of a camera clicking. Hermione sat up sleepily- where was she. She followed the arm that had been holding her close up to it's owner- Fred. Realization overcame her as she saw Ginny with a camera and her still staying snuggly in Fred's arms.

"Good morning sunshine! You are sooooo lucky that I convinced Lav to stay upstairs last night. So **this** is where you snuck of to- to be with my brother! So- do you think that you actually are going to become a Weasley? We need more women Weasleys..." The redhead added as an afterthought.

"Weasley?! I'm not getting married for Merlin's sake! And for your information this was an accident!"

"The kind of accident that leaves you sleeping on the couch in your best friend's older brother's arms?" The girl drawled, smugly. So maybe Hermione wasn't getting out of that.

"I _meant_ that I was going to go right back up, but then I had a bit of cocoa and we talked a little and you girls were being so nosy so Fred suggested I wait another minute and then that minute turned into another, then another, then-" Hermione was interupted by the arm around her pulling her back down from her sitting position. She blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet and tried to get back up, but the unconscious Fred was having nothing of that, and snuggled closer.

"So...what were you saying?" Ginny asked between sniggers.

"Okay Gin- you can't tell anyone this. Promise?"

The younger girl raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"Are you honestly asking me-"

"Promise?" Hermione insisted. She trusted the girl with her lifw, but she wanted to hear it from her friend's lips.

"Of course!" So Hermione then briefed up her tale of what was going on between her and her sleeping crush. She told Ginny everything about how close they had been after the war, how Fred made sure she was sleeping well and she made sure he was eating enough, about how she had slowly (but surely) fallen for her friend. The real reason Hermione had broken things off with Ron. After Hermione's story was done, Ginny smiled down at the pair.

"You really love him- don't you?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I- erm- I mean- I-" Hermione stuttered stupidly. She did. She knew she did.

"Hermione." Ginny prodded gently.

"Yes. I do." The bookworm confessed. She loved him. She loved the man who held her close, she loved the man who wouldn't stop trying to make her laugh, she loved the man who made her feel whole inside, and then even more. Hermione Jean Granger loved Fred Gideon Weasley. And now she was 'dating' him. And she decided then and there, in his arms, that she would tell him exactly how she felt after their Valentine's dinner.

"That's a lot to take in so early in the morning." Ginny declared.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"That would be wonderful, love. You're truly the best, Gin."

"I know. You are too- it must be a Weasley women thing."

xoxoxoxo

Fred Weasley woke up to a conversation he knew he wasn't supposed to hear. He feigned sleep, yet listened with rapt attention.

_"You really love him- don't you?" This was it- this was the moment he found out how she felt about him. Did she care about him as much as he cared about her? Could he actually be that lucky?_

_"I- erm- I mean- I-" His heart dropped like a stone- she didn't_

_"Hermione." He heard his sister try to get a coherent answer from her._

_"Yes. I do."_ The words echoed in his mind. She did. She did. _She did!_**_She did!_** Fred wanted to do nothing more than pull the witch of his dreams into a passionate kiss, yet refrained. He allowed her to slowly pull herself away from him and follow Gin into the kitchen where he couldn't hear their voices. What they said now made no difference- all that mattered was that hermione Jean Granger loved Fred Gideon Weasley as much as he loved her.

xoxoxoxo

Fred 'awoke' a little while later and joined the pair in the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione (but really it was Ginny) decided that because Hermione didn't spend the evening together, then she would just _have_ to go shopping with them. As much as Hermione loved them (she truly did) shopping was not something she wanted to do. Ginny promised she could go after lunch, but the glint in her eye probably meant it would be much later. Hermione tried everything: she had to feed Crocks! Molly would go over later. She had to go to work! Ginny had already talked to them and pulled Hermione's 'Order-Of-Merlin-First-Class' card. Needless to say, Hermione was going to shopping no matter what. So Hermione spent as much time as she could trying to think of ways to tell Fred that she wanted what they had to be real- not fake. But how does one go about telling their fake boyfriend that she wanted him to be her real boyfriend? It was a good thing Hermione was the brightest witch of her age and a Gryffindor to boot- that meant that she'd come up with something...she hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...at all. Nor do I make money off of this. Whoops- wasn't supposed to tell you that! Oh well, it's the hard truth.

A/N: I'm awful. I know. No need to rub it in. Here we go...

Chapter Eight: Since When was That New?

Hermione straightened her dress for the last time before turning back to look at her reflection. She looked remarkably similar to the Yule Ball, but much more battle hardened. The small scars which littered her face often looked cruel or gruesome, but tonight they caught the light in just the right way to remind her of a Muggle fairy. A sweet, simple, black dress was accompanied by a deep red jumper and charm bracelet which Harry had given her for her birthday. Little to no make up covered Hermione's face, yet she had never felt more beautiful. She smiled happily at her reflection- Hermione was done waiting. This was the night where she told Fred how she really felt, this was her do or die moment. Hermione felt radiant that evening, she only hoped Fred would think so too; when she opened the door to her flat and his eyes widened in surprise, and a blush overcame his features, Hermione felt that he did.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione." He said with a smile, holding out a lovely bouquet of roses. Why did he have to go and complicate things further? Well, Hermione reasoned, at least this way it showed that he was interested...even if they were just acting.

"Wow Hermione! You look stunning, love. Not that you don't usually look stunning- because you do- just tonight? Wow...just- wow."

"Thanks Fred. You look pretty wow yourself." Hermione said, carefully tucking a loose curl behind her ear. He did- smart black dress robes adorned his Quidditch toned body. His usually messy hair had been tamed ever so slightly, and the effort he had made put a smile on her face.

"So- one last time: we don't outright tell him, but if he asks we're here together." Hermione recapped, going over all the details again in her head.

As though he could sense the clogs turning in Hermione's brain, Fred chuckled lightly and took her arm.

"Everything will be fine...Now come. Mum will have our heads if we're late for dinner." They apparated in silence, save for the loud crack, and casually strolled up to the door of the Burrow, each lost in their own thoughts. They each were carefully planning how to tell the other their feelings, when the door burst open and Molly enveloped them in a hug that could've rivalled one of Hagrid's.

"Oh thank goodness! I was beginning to worry. Now dears- who's up for a spot of tea? I swear, if I have to listen to Ronald for one more minute talking about Quidditch, I'll put **_him_** in the oven instead of the turkey."

"Turkey?!" Hermione whispered to Fred. He smiled sheepishly at her before going to join his mother inside. He and Hermione had broken apart when Molly had hugged them, and she felt a slight chill on her arm where his used to be. He held open the door for her and she took his hand, leading him into the sitting room. Their entrance was met by a knowing smile from Ginny and Harry (Hermione really wondered what the witch had told her husband), a pleased expression on George's face, and a handful of shocked redheads. And then there was Ron, who had been animatedly telling Romilda Vane a story, but turned to see why the rest of the room had gone quiet. A quick glance at the pair's intertwined fingers and the man jumped from his chair with a shout.

"What do you bloody think you're doing here?"

"We're here because it's Mum's Valentine's dinner- or didn't you hear?" Fred drawled casually, enjoying the effect their new relationship had on his younger brother.

"But why are you here with Hermione?!" The younger man demanded.

"Well, why wouldn't I be here with her? Maybe I'm just old fashioned, but I'd like to spend Valentine's Day with my girlfriend." There it was. No more beating around the bush. No more secret rendezvous or meeting up for dinner to plan this moment- it was here. And Ron's reaction wasn't exactly what they had thought it would be...

Ron leapt upon Fred, shoving him to the ground before straddling his waist. Before anyone could do anything, Ron started punching his older brother furiously. And then chaos broke out.

Molly shrieked, and Arthur started yelling at Ron to 'get off your brother this instance or not dinner!', Harry leapt up and tried to pull Ron off, accidently getting a fist to the face, Ginny's bat boogey hex missed Ron and instead landed on Bill, who Fleur leapt up to try and help, however, Hermione quickly silenced George and Charlie's betting (along with the rest of the shouts) with a quick _silencio_.

"_Engorgio skullus_!" The brunette shrieked, her wand pointed at her ex-boyfriend. Suddenly the boy fell off her lover, grabbing the sides of his head as it expanded. He looked remarkably similar to a Muggle bobble head, Hermione thought, as he sat there looking dazed and dizzy whilst clutching his head. Sirius (who had just apparated in with Remus and Teddy) sent a proud smile her way, remembering all the times he himself used that spell on others. The silence was ended, as Hermione removed her charm, however for the most part it remained.

Teddy's muffled snuffles were soon the loudest nose in the room, though they were not very loud at all. Everyone looked at the bookworm, who in turn had her gaze resting on Ronald.

"Is there a problem, Ronald?" Hermione asked, taking Fred's hand in hers. Fred had stood up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He...doesn't...deserve you." He gasped, still trying to get accustomed to his magically enlarged skull. Hermione walked over to where Ron was sitting and a resounding crack came from where Hermione's hand hit his face.

"How _**dare**_ you?" The witch seethed, hand red from the force of which she had slapped him.

"How dare... I?" He choked. "How dare..**you**? Dating...my...brother? Instead...of me?"

Hermione let out a sharp intake of breath, furious.

"May I remind you that **you**left us when we needed you most? That you abandoned us when we needed you? Harry and I were fine on our own- we didn't need you- but the fact that you _left us_? You **cannot** say he doesn't deserve me, because out of anyone in this room, you are by far the least deserving of anything!"

"At...least I'm...not going through...your family. At least... I'm not...too lazy to... find a partner- you...didn't even...have the...decency to find...someone...besides your ex's brother." His words obviously stung. They were meant to.

"Is this the fact that your brother makes me happier than you ever did, or the fact that it's not you who I'm doing this with?" She accused, and without a single hesitation she pulled the edge of Fred's robes, effectively shortening their distance, and kissed him furiously. She passionate tried to convey all the _'I love you'_s she knew she couldn't say...at least not yet. She tried to tell Fred that out of all the people in her life, he was the one who had always been there to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart. She wound her arms around his neck, his instinctively wrapped around her waist. The kiss deepened, and she savoured it while it lasted, not knowing if or when it might happen again. Soon, they remembered that oxygen was required and pulled away breathless. The two stood there, starring at each other, ignoring the cat calls and unconsious Ron on the floor. They hadn't noticed him try and stand, ending up loosing balance and smashing his overly large head on the nearby table. They didn't notice anything besides each other. But then again, since when was that new?

**A/N: 2,115 views? You're the best. The rest of this evening will be posted tomorrow, along with my shoutouts to my lovely people. Then the epilauge. Sorry. I will get you all mentioned tomorrow. ;) Actually two more chappies because I love you all and I'm excited for it! Hope you are too. Thanks for staying with it so long.**

**-ForensicGeek2-**


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing!

Chappie 9: Confessions

2,848 views. Love you all!

_Previously:_

_The two stood there, staring at each other, ignoring the cat calls and unconscious Ron on the floor. They hadn't noticed him try and stand, ending up losing balance and smashing his overly large head on the nearby table. They didn't notice anything besides each other. But then again, since when was that new?_

Sweet nothings were murmured in comfort as Fred held the shaking girl in his arms. She was furious and disgusted and distraught- in short, the war veteran was a mess…

The Weasley dinner had been a very quiet affair since Ron fell, and the twins refused to let anyone move Ron while they played exploding snap on his back. However, he had eventually woken, head shrunk to a normal size (though his head was still extremely large- in more ways than one!), and came into the dining room. After a quick confrontation, Hermione tried to leave. Yet Ron grabbed her arm to stop her, and he stood there holding a bloody part of Hermione's forearm.

Anger with Ron aside, the Weasleys patched her up best they could before bringing her to St Mungo's hospital. The girl was terrified, but with a little help from Fred, the Healers had the situation under control. However, despite their assurances that everything would be fine, Fred was worried. As Hermione's shaking slowed to a stop and he felt her calm down in his arms, he finally allowed himself to relax. She would be fine, he tried to assure himself. He planted a kiss on the top of her head, and slowly tucked her in to the hospital bed without protest. Her hair was even frizzier than before, as it had gotten even worse as the Healers tried to fix her. The hospital gown was unflattering, not hiding the bony ribs that jutted out of her. The war had been over for a year, but it still hadn't stopped the terrors which plagued many, and often lost in thought Hermione forgot to eat. She sometimes even forgot she had food, as she had been on the run and so hungry for so long. With all the work required to rebuild the castle, Hermione had only truly started to focus on her career four months prior to the whole incident. But she was often given time off, and though she didn't like to admit it, it was for the best.

"I love you." Fred whispered quietly into her hair, stroking it.

"I...love...you...too…" She said quietly, tiring herself out from the energy required to speak in her condition. Fred's hand stopped it's actions, freezing against her. She had been about to sleep, had she not? It wasn't supposed to happen this way- no there should've been a romantic moonlight walk through the forest where he'd tell her how he felt and then show her how he felt. But Hermione had beat him both times- first when she thought he was asleep and then when she kissed him at the Burrow. If she really felt her love for him with as much passion in which she kissed him, a wonderful relationship was inevitable.

"Hermione, I can't promise to be the perfect boyfriend, and always be mature for you. I can't say that no matter what, I will always be what you want me to be. I lost part of me during that war- I thought I would die! But if you're willing to accept my imperfections and stick with me, then know that I will always be there. I may be missing a few things, but how much I care for you is not one of them. I love you, Hermione." She looked up at me with wide eyes, filled with love and promises of a future.

"I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms, and bring you breakfast in bed without a reason, and hold you hand while we walk through Diagon Alley. I want the whole deal with you, Hermione. Just say what you want, and I will do whatever I can to be what you want. And if being with someone else means that you'll be happy, I won't be ecstatic but I will support you. I just want you to be happy...but, ya know, it would be nice if that could be with me."

"Fred, I love you. I want to be with you so badly, but what happens if we break up? Awkward silences amongst us, small talk taking the place of the conversation we had about anything and everything that mattered? I don't know if I could live like that." Hermione said, pain in her gaze. He saw the look she was giving him and pondered carefully about what to say.

"Could you be happy with me?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." She responded, looking down at the sheets as though they were the most fascinating things in the world.

"Could you be happy without me?" He then asked.

"No." Hermione said without a moment hesitance.

"Then it's settled." He said, smile bright and hopefully, the boyish grin which turned her resolve to putty dominant upon his emotions and features.

"I guess it is…" She said softly, thinking about what had happened in such a short time span. It had taken her a week (only seven days!) and she had done what she had been trying to accomplish for months. She looked up at him through long eyelashes, a nervous smile on her lips.

"So does this mean we're dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend at last?" She asked.

"I should hope so!" Fred replied teasingly.

"Then I guess it would be okay if I did this…" She said, with a smirk that rivaled both the twins **and** the marauders. She propped herself up on the pillows with her elbows and gave him a kiss. It was slow and sweet, and full of new beginings and leaving behind dark ends. It was the start of them. They had all the time in the world, and they simply enjoyed the privacy while it lasted- after all, it was their begining. Why shouldn't they savour it?

**Thank you to all, more next chappie in epilauge!**

**glazedwater: Nope! One more after this. Really?! Oh thank you so much. Your reviews always make me smile! You're wonderful, and thanks a ton for sticking with this story. Very pleased you like it!**

**Sampdoria: I wouldn't say perfect, but it warms my heart to hear that you do! Thank you so much! Your reviews have helped inspire me to update and always have such sweet things to say! Thank you! Glad that you liked that scene between the pair!**

**PurebloodGirl: Is that a good thing? ;) You are wonderful my dear, thank you so much! I'm really glad that you've been enjoying this. You have inspired me to be a better author, and this story (with so much writing and so much love) was born and bred for you! I'm so glad that you like it, and have continuously provided feedback and praise for this! Thank you so much- it means the world to me!**

**paisleyhollis60: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it! Writing this has been a blast, so I'm very pleased you want more!**

**LUNA GURLZ: Thank you very much- I didn't know which one so thanks a ton for fixing that and letting me know!**


	10. Chapter 10 (Epilogue)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter universe and make no money from this. Also Kylie belongs to PurebloodGirl. I do not own anything, not even the sequel to this story. Wait- sequel? Yup!

**A/N: Thank you to all of the lovely people who followed me, favourited me, PMed me, reviewed and have supported me while I wrote this fic. It means so much! **

**So without further ado, here is the epilauge you've been waiting for:**

Chapter Ten: Epilogue: It's Only Just Begun

"Come on, Hermione! Just get her **_out!_** You rode a bloody dragon but you can't push out a-"

"Fred Gideon Weasley! Don't you DARE finish that sentence! Just because I'm in labour doesn't mean I can't -and won't- hex you!" Hermione, his wife of two years, screamed.

"What's wrong with saying you're having a baby? You know you're having a baby, I know your having a baby- I bet old Dumbles can hear it from where **he** is!"

"Why I ought to-" Hermione's threat was cut off as she once again screamed in pain.

Not long after, Kylie Jean Granger entered the world. A buundle of tears, just like her parents, and she bore Fred's mischevious smirk already. Hermione thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"May I hold her?" Hermione asked the Medi Witch who was attending her.

"Of course!" The short woman said with a smile, handing over Kylie.

"Hello Kylie." Hermione looked down at the small bundle, fragile and tired. A few shaky breaths came from Hermione, the only notice before the tears started falling hot and fast, trickling down her cheeks.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" Fred asked soothingly, moving so he could rub small circles on his wife's back.

"Just look at her, Fred. She's so perfect...she's _ours_! What if I'm not a good mother? What if she hates me and the danger we could still be in? The war has been over for years, but when _Harry_ owls me suggesting I take precautions while giving birth? That scares me Fred. I love her so much, I- I don't want anything to happen to her..." Hermione gasped, tears still streaming down her flushed cheeks. Fred shushed her and pulled his wife and daughter into his arms.

"My girls. My two beautiful girls. Hermione, I'm not going to say you'll be a perfect parent but neither will I! But it's our first time, and I'm sure we'll be learning as we go. But in fact, I'm more worried about all the other women who might be giving birth- you easily bought all the books on parenting in both the wizard and muggle worlds." He said with a loving chuckle. He placed a kiss on her forehead, slowly rocking the two most important things in his life.

Regardless of the next day, or any of the many years to follow, that night would be stitched indelibly upon his soul and in his heart for the rest of his life.  
If Fred had to describe the feeling of becoming a father, the only word that could easily come to mind would be 'indescribable'. Holding his baby daughter wasn't something he expected to be doing then, but it was perfect. He loved Kylie with his every ounce of his very soul, and Hermione smiled when he voiced that thought. Their daughter would undoubtedly receive stares, she would obviously feel pressured to be like them, and people would hate her or love her by her family name. Hermione hoped that someday Kylie would meet someone who didn't care about her name, but just wanted to be with her.

There was a comfortable silence in their secluded room, only being broken every now and then with a beep of a machine. At Hermione's request, certain muggle monitors were also in the room, the muggleborn Healers understanding why she'd feel more comfortable with the machines and giving birth the 'muggle way'.

"Fred? Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me was also in a hospital? That Valentine's when I got splinched?"

"Of course I do, love. How could I not?" The tall man smiled into her hair, resting his head against hers.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh I'm just thinking...All of our important moments seem to be in a hospital. After the Death Eater attack about eight months ago, the doctors gave me a check up, saying they had to make sure the baby was okay."

"I still can't believe you made me find out that I was going to be a father while you were in critical condition."

"I was going to tell you at dinner that night." Hermione declared firmly.

"Sure you were. What else happened here?"

"You proposed at a muggle hospital- not the most romantic..."

"Your father was sick! I had to get his permission to marry you! It wasn't **_my_** fault the doctors weren't sure he'd make it and he did! Of course I'm so glad he did but his timing was very off."

The pair sat quietly once more, soft smiles etched on their faces.

"So: I told you I loved you in a hospital, I proposed to you in a hospital, I found out you were pregnant in a hospital, and you gave birth in a hospital. My, what... hospitalized lives we lead!" He teased the brunette.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Hermione replied, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"We've come so far in the past four years since that Valentine`s, haven't we love?"

"That we have," she mused.

"And better yet, it's only just begun."

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N: February eighth was when I first posted this story. This has been my very first fully completed fanfic, and I want to thank all of you lovely people who have supported me while I wrote this. I never expected this much positive feedback, and yet here we are: 21 reviews, 21 favourites and 36 follows. Now, drum roll please... 3, 956 views! That's right- 3, 956!**

**Thanks also to:** **puppyrose, redbutterfly123, HogwartsExpress934, scubatrex, diannaanne, avadi821, Cauldon Walnut, paisleyhollis60, CupcakeOfAwesomeness, and JoyfulWeasley who have favourited/followed me.**

**One last thing: Let's all raise our wands in recognition to PurebloodGirl! This story, as previously mentioned, was written for the lovely author who has helped me so much with ff and building my confidence as an author. So this story is dedicated to her. Now I mentioned a sequel, did I not? Well if you liked this and you'd like to see what happens next, go to her stories and read Fame and Feelings which is all about the life of Kylie Jean Granger. Even if you're not interested in a sequel, check out her fics- they're amazing! Thank you so much for sticking with no updates and late updates and hastiyl written updates, and for supporting me so much for my first complete fanfic! It means the world! Thank you SO much fabulous people!**

**-ForensicGeek2-**


End file.
